The Pirate in His Pants
by NatesMama
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a good night at the opera. A one shot based on a prompt by BrainySmrfs.


**Okay, this one is all Smurfs' fault. She gave me the prompt: Satin Gloves and I just sort of...ran with it. Heh heh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Pirate in his Pants

It wasn't the first time Booth had ever been to the opera, but it was definitely going to be the last. He sighed quietly and chanced a look around the private box that Hodgins had reserved for their team, wondering how everyone could seem so enthralled after only ten minutes of what Booth would later describe as the sound of the death throes of kittens set to Italian music. Checking his watch, he realized that time had somehow managed to stop dead. What he thought was ten minutes had turned out to be less than five. And even more frustrating, Bones was late.

When Hodgins had informed them all that he had managed to get tickets to the only performance of I Pagliacci the Kennedy Center was going to host this season, Booth had initially balked. He wasn't above taking a woman he was dating to the opera if that was what she really wanted, but to go without the promise of even a little bit of action when all was said and done just didn't appeal to him. Maybe it made him a dog, but most guys would agree with him. Opera is for chicks.

But when Brennan had looked so excited about the idea, and had turned those sparkling blue eyes to him and asked if he would be coming along, he simply couldn't resist. He knew that they were dancing around each other again, a painful replay of the last five and a half years, but this time felt different. It was as if they finally knew the end game with complete certainty, and both were content to let things happen organically, rather than to force them. And if showing his more sensitive side by enduring three hours of howling sopranos and overblown tenors proved something to Brennan, well….it was definitely worth it.

At the moment, however, Booth was questioning his own sanity as he watched the main female character dancing across the stage, singing something about sunshine (his Italian was incredibly rusty) and wondering what was keeping Bones. Almost as if his thoughts conjured her up, Brennan sat down with a breath next to him in the back row of the theater box.

"Booth. I'm sorry I'm late, the meeting with my publisher went much longer than we planned." She set her clutch in the seat next to her and reached for the opera glasses that were hanging on the back of the seat in front of her.

Angela heard the movement behind her and turned to give Brennan a smile and a quiet, "About time!", then turned again. Neither Hodgins nor Cam noticed Brennan's arrival and continued to watch the show, enthralled. Brennan rolled her eyes and looked to Booth, who was suddenly staring at her in a way she had never seen before.

"What are you wearing, Bones?" He whispered.

Brennan followed his gaze to her hands, a small smile crossing her lips. "Oh, the opera gloves?" She held her hands up and wiggled her phalanges in his direction. "I've always wanted to wear them, and when Hodgins invited us this morning I ran out and bought a pair." A look of insecurity crossed her face. "Why? Do they look ridiculous?"

Booth huffed a laugh and shook his head vehemently. "No, Bones…not at all. They're…they, uh…"

Recognition dawned, and a naughty grin replaced the confused frown. "Booth…do you find my opera gloves sexually alluring?"

Fighting the roll of his eyes, Booth shook his head. "No, Bones. I don't find them 'sexually alluring'."

"Oh." Brennan felt incredibly stupid for having misread Booth's innuendo. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Not sexually alluring, Bones." He leaned forward and let his lips brush the shell of her ear as he whispered, "I think they're the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen you wear."

A shudder ran through Brennan, starting from where Booth's hot, moist breath was skating across her neck, to the tips of her toes. Booth moved his head slightly, looking down again at the gloves in question, slowly running one finger from where the dark, ebony silk met her ivory skin to the tips of her fingernails, lacing his hand with hers. He turned her hand over, palm up, and caressed her hand with the tips of his fingers, drawing a soft groan from her lips.

"So soft…it's like I imagine it would feel if I were running my hands across whatever naughty pair of panties you've got hidden underneath that gorgeous, conservative black velvet dress." Booth nuzzled her throat, glancing ahead to make sure that the others were still watching the opera. Content that they were, he chanced a tiny flick of his tongue against her pulse point. "Tell me, Bones…what _do_ you have under that dress?"

Brennan licked her suddenly dry lips and turned her head so that her mouth was now near his ear. What she whispered next had him instantly hard as steel.

"Who said I was wearing anything under this dress?"

Booth inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, the hand not caressing her palm curling into a tight fist. "Bones…we're playing with fire here."

"Not yet, we're not." Brennan released his hand and moved hers to his thigh, feeling the muscles tighten under her hand in response. She slid up his leg until her hand was resting full on the impressive bulge in his pants. Brennan grinned to herself and reached behind her to grab the overcoat that was hanging from Booth's seat. When she threw it over his lap with a flourish, Booth sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked, panicked, at the row in front of them. When he was sure that they were not being watched, he relaxed slightly, a feeling that lasted for only a moment as Brennan grasped the zipper on his tuxedo slacks and slid it down with expert precision.

"Bones!" Booth whispered desperately. "What the hell are you doing?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she reached into his pants and grasped his now-throbbing penis tightly. "You're moving too slowly, Booth….so I thought I would simply take matters into my own hands." She quirked her eyebrow. "So to speak."

"Oh Christ…" He gasped as her soft, silk-covered hand began to move up and down his shaft. "Bones, you need…"

Recognizing what he was saying, Brennan reached across his chest and snatched the handkerchief from his breast pocket. She placed the small folded cloth under the coat and continued her ministrations. "So proper, Agent Booth."

In a choked voice, Booth replied, "I don't want…oh God, do that again…"

Brennan moved her hand slower, but flicked the tip of his cock with her thumb with each pass. "You like that…is it the movement? The pace? The…gloves?"

Nodding frantically, Booth exhaled sharply. "The gloves, oh baby…they're like being wrapped inside the tightest, softest…"

"Say it, Booth…you can say it. Tell me…the tightest, softest…." She nuzzled into his side, moving her hand a little faster.

"It feels like…like I'm inside you…" Booth exhaled harshly. "Inside your…"

"Say it, Booth." She stopped her hand abruptly.

Gasping, Booth reached under the coat and grabbed her hand, moving it himself. "No, don't stop now…don't stop…I'm…"

"Booth…"

"Your snatch! It feels like I'm buried so deep inside your pussy and oh, God Bones…" With a jerk of his hips, Booth started coming, a buzzing in his ears completely blocking out the music from the stage completely and causing him to drop his head to the side to rest on top of Brennan's. "Jesus Christ, Temperance."

Brennan continued to move her hand for a moment, slowly bringing him down from his orgasm, smiling contentedly. "Are you alright, Booth?"

"Mmmhmmm. Yeah, I'm good." He raised his head, finally realizing where they were and what they had been doing. One look told him that Hodgins, Angela and Cam were still intently watching the opera below. He released a satisfied breath and bent down to capture Brennan's lips with his own. "That was the hottest sexual experience I have ever had. Hands down."

"No pun intended?" Brennan laughed lightly, zipping Booth's pants and discreetly depositing his handkerchief in the waste receptacle behind her.

"Funny, Bones. Really cute." He kissed her again, quickly, then his eyes widened as the three in front of them stood and began applauding the end of the act. "Nice timing, Bones." He whispered.

Grinning, Brennan stood and pulled Booth with her, both clapping along with the rest of the audience. When the lights came up, everyone moved to the outer reception area to stretch their legs and get something to drink. Booth headed directly for the bathroom, while Brennan walked with Angela to the ladies lounge.

As they sat in front of the vanities, Angela touched up her makeup, and then watched as Brennan removed her gloves and placed them in her clutch. "Hey Bren?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"You know you're going to have to have those gloves dry cleaned, right?"

"Oh yes, know."

"Sounded like it was worth it, though."

"It really was." Brennan looked at her friend carefully. "Please don't let Booth know you heard."

Angela chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about me. But I think Cam might be scarred for life. And you might want to get Hodgins' cell phone from him and delete the video."


End file.
